Excerpts - SQ
by 13Bishop
Summary: Short little excerpts for larger story ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**So these are just random things that pop into my mind, and I needed to do something with them. They're parts of larger stories I'll probably never get around to writing, because currently the show is killing me. Much like that other one I've written for. :) So enjoy. All Swan Queen except for one, which like I said is part of a larger SQ that I had an idea for.**

 **Also, I zombied up R &I, and I did it here briefly too :) I couldn't resist.**

 **I don't own OUAT or it's characters.**

"Mom! Have you been watching the news?"

Regina took a deep breath and glanced over at the TV. "Yes, we're leaving now."

It was quick. Two days ago, they were packing up Emma's apartment with no sense of danger. Now they were scrambling to leave. Th blonde came out of the bedroom, dropping two bags by the door. "They're saying people are getting sick."

Her son's voice came to her over a distorted line, and she found her attention solely on him. "We haven't seen any of it Henry. We're ok. We'll see you soon."

Emma came closer leaning against her to hear what their son was saying. Her hand rested lightly around the brunette's waist. "Mom...news...shutting down the highways."

Regina shot a worried glance at Emma as Henry faded out briefly. "I know Henry. We love you. We're coming home."

"I love..."

There was more distortion then silence and she pulled the phone from her ear, glaring at the display.

No signal.

"Let's go. We'll try again once we get moving." Emma moved toward the door, snagging the bags she'd thrown there. Regina looked at the television, not bothering to turn it off, as she hurried after the woman.

"Authorities are urging people to stay off the streets and avoid anyone who may be infected. Avoid hospitals and public transport..."

Regina shut the door on the increasing warnings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Also, some of these may not make any damn sense. Cause they're the middle of something or the end, maybe in some the beginning.**

"King" George slammed the door to his office, turning to the quiet street behind him. He detested this realm. Here he held no true power. No true control over those beneath him.

Under his breath he cursed the self proclaimed "Mayor". He'd been stripped of his royalty, his rightful title and priveledge because of that woman. That the only way to rule this place was to actually be elected to the position sickened him, but he'd be damned if he'd let that stop him.

There were other ways to win besides the will of the people. The peasants in this town were fools, actually in favor of the very person who cursed them here. He would see about that.

He started across the street toward his car when he heard the distinct sound of horseshoes on stone. Or pavement as it were.

George looked up the street and saw no one. He continued on his way, grumbling again about this realm and it's foolishness. The sound came again, this time a steady trot, and he turned ready to berate whoever the rider may be.

What he saw caused his heart to stutter its beat, then begin to hammer. The horse was massive, bred for muscle and war. Eyes glowed red in the streetlights, and its hot breath foamed around its nostrils in a cloud. The beast's rider however was a thing of nightmares.

As massive as his mount, he was all the more terrifying for what George couldn't see than what he could. He took a step backward, and the rider pulled a broadsword from the sheath at his side. The war horse reared once before starting a thunderous stride toward the former king. He started to run, all the time hearing the monster behind gaining ground.

Already short of breath and cursing his aching legs, George looked back to see the sharp blade arcing toward his neck. He let out a high pitched scream that echoed off the few buildings around him, before there was silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**:)**

Thunder rolled through the night, and Emma shifted a bit, watching her fingers glide over Regina's back. The brunette's own hand ghosted over the leg thrown over her hips and Emma smiled. Her fingers moved in a pattern now, finishing in a flourish before she let her palm lie flat against soft skin. "Emma."

Said blonde's eyes half closed as she caught the glance thrown at her over the former queen's shoulder. "Mmhmm." Emma hummed out before her fingers started moving again.

Regina settled, running her nails lightly over Emma's knee, concentrating on the blonde's touch on her back. She smirked as the fingers took a more deliberate route. Squeezing the flesh under her hand when the pattern stopped. "Safe."

The leg around her hip tightened when she started to roll over, keeping her in her spot. "You are you know?"

"I do." Emma's fingers started moving and there was no more conversation on the topic.

A warm breeze came through the open window bringing with it more thunder. Regina relaxed further into the bed, enjoying the light touch on her back, and resuming her own caress of the leg thrown over her body. The path of the fingers changed, "Happy."

Her voice was quiet but she was sure Emma could hear the smile in it. "I am too."

Lips brushed her neck before she felt the roaming pattern again. The sensation was slowly lulling her to sleep, along with the steady rain that was starting to fall outside. When she felt something new being drawn across her skin, her breath caught briefly as the stroke ended. "I love you."

Emma didn't tense as she turned this time. She met bright green eyes, and pullled herself closer. Her forehead rested against the blonde's before she grazed her lips against the other woman's. "I love you too."


End file.
